


My Blood, Sweat & Tears

by Julia_Kills



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior, maybe more - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Leeteuk's too old af for this shit xD, M/M, Multi, Past KangWon, Smut, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: Yoongi thought vampires weren't real until he woke up as one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And again hello to a new BTSxSiwon ff.  
> After You'll be mine I decided to write another fanfiction with my second ub and one of my favorite groups.  
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter (sorry, it's not that long).  
> Please leave a comment down below. It would really help me out a lot.  
> Also, English is not my mother tongue so forgive if they are mistakes.  
> I don't own anything but my imagination.

It was around midnight when Yoongi woke up, his head and throat hurt. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up on the bed.

 

“What the fuck?” He rubbed his neck and felt something that hadn’t been there before. He also noticed, that he was in a bedroom he had never been in before. “Where am I?” He asked himself and slowly stood up. To his own relief, he was fully clothed. But he was still confused.

 

Slowly he went to one of the mirrors in the big room and took a closer look to his neck. “That has to be a joke… No fucking way.” There was a scar on his neck that looked like a bitemark. Or like it was from a… “Vampire… Those aren’t even real… Right?” Yoongi shook his head slightly and groaned out from the pain that went through his brain. “That’s it. I’m finally losing my mind!” The young man laughed out and then looked into mirror one more time. Suddenly there was a man behind him and Yoongi jumped out of surprise.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re not losing your mind. I saved you. Remember?” The really handsome stranger said in a calm voice and smiled. “My name is Choi Siwon. I’m the owner of this mansion. You’re my guest until everything is sorted out.”

 

Yoongi slowly turned around to look at the man. He was pale, tall, was dressed in simple but still expensive looking clothes and his eyes were big and… red.

 

“You… you have to be kidding me. There’s no fucking way that vampires are real!” Yoongi shouted out and felt his hands began to tremble.

 

Siwon only smiled and came closer. “You’re confused. I understand that, Yoongi. Every one of us has been through this phase.” The elder sighed as he stood before the younger one. He slowly raised his hand and placed it on Yoongi's cheek, stroking it briefly.

 

Yoongi wanted to stop the other but then his vision became black and suddenly he found himself on a lonely road. He just had been visiting his favorite music store and was on his way home as he heard a car behind him. He turned around, saw it coming towards him, but before he could get out of the way, he was hit by the car and landed on the street a few meters away from where he had been standing seconds ago. The car simply drove away and left him bleeding on his own. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t scream. Then he saw a pair of brown cowboy boots and heard a soft voice saying “How could someone leave alone such a beautiful being. It would be such a waste…” Then he heard a sigh and then saw a pair of bright red eyes. “It’s okay. Just hold still.” Then there was a sharp pain on his neck and he finally passed out.

 

When Yoongi opened his eyes the second time, Siwon was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him. “I remember.” He said quietly and slowly sat up. His throat felt dry and his headache hadn’t become any better.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, my young friend.” Siwon said and gently smiled at him. “You’re probably thirsty.” The older man got up and went to Yoongi. He sat down beside the new vampire and rolled up his sleeve. "Drink, it will do you good."

 

Yoongi opened his eyes wide in horror and shook his head again. “I can’t, I won’t. I’m still human. I can’t drink somebody’s blood.”

 

Siwon sighed again and looked Yoongi in the eyes. “You’re bright, beautiful eyes say something different. The poison has spread around in your entire body. So, don’t force me to make you drink. I want you to live, Yoongi. That’s way I chose you, to live as one of my children.”

 

Yoongi gulped nervously and then looked at Siwon neck. The smell was too good. With tears in his eyes, he leaned over and let his teeth pierce into the soft skin.

 

“That’s right. Drink as much as you need.” Siwon moaned and stroked Yoongi's head.

 

The taste was strange but Yoongi couldn’t get enough of it. His head screamed that it was wrong but he was way too thirsty to listen. But after a few moments he let go his creator's neck and licked his lips. “Why does it taste so good? I could barely stop.” Yoongi asked and their gazes met.

 

“The blood of one’s creator is the most delicious.” Siwon explained and briefly stroked the younger’s cheek. “This is your home now, Yoongi. Tomorrow, I will show you the mansion but you should sleep now. It’s early in the morning.” The creator smiled at his newborn again before he stood up and left the room.

 

Yoongi sighed and looked around one more time. “My new home… This room is bigger than my entire apartment.” He snorted and turned off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi gets to know his new family.

The next night, Siwon showed Yoongi around and as they reached the main living room there was a group of men waiting. They all looked at Yoongi first before they turned to look at Siwon.

“Yoongi, these are my other children.” Siwon said with a gentle smile and turned to said children. “Please, interduce yourselves.”

A tall male with bleached hair stood up and smiled at Yoongi. “My name is Sehun and this is my husband Luhan.” He pointed at a more feminine male who bowed politely. Yoongi bowed as well and then looked at another male, who stood up.

“My name is Jungkook and this is- “

“I’m Taehyung, his boyfriend. You can call me Tae if you like.” A bright looking guy stood up and hugged Jungkook. Yoongi smiled at the couple and then looked at an old, grumpy looking man. Other than the others he had brown eyes and seemed to be the only human.

“This is Leeteuk. He is our butler and after you he is the youngest. As you probably realized, he is the only human in this household, so please be careful with him. He turned 76 this year and get grumpier every year. Right, Leeteuk-ah?” Siwon grinned at the older looking male, who grumbled some words into his none-existing beard.

Yoongi nodded slightly and looked around unconfutably. “Can I ask you something?” Siwon nodded and continued to smile at the younger vampire. “How old are you?”

“I’m the oldest. I was born in 1879 and turned when I was around 24. After my creator died, I turned Sehun in 1906 at the age of 21 and Luhan one year later at the age of 26. Tae was turned in 1940 by an unknown vampire at the age of 22. He then turned Jungkook in the same year when he was 19. Leeteuk is Jungkook’s biological son and was born only a few days after his father was turned.” Siwon explained and Yoongi nodded slightly.

“I found Leeteuk when his mother died. He was 15 years old at that time and some years later Siwon found us. Taehyung came here shortly after that and Siwon had excepted us as if we were his family.” Jungkook added and laid an arm around his partner.

“Well, I show you the rest of the house and then bring you back to your room so we can go through the rules and some details, okay?” Siwon lead Yoongi out of the living room and after they were done, they went back to Yoongi’s room.

“By the way,” Siwon stopped and stood before a pair of doors, which he opened. “This is your bathroom.” Both males went inside and Yoongi’s eyes became big as plates.

“This… is just for me? It’s bigger than my old bedroom.” Yoongi was shocked but Siwon only chuckled and opened another door.

“This is your dressing room. I chose these clothes and accessories, but don’t fear to tell me if you need anything. I only want the best for my children.” Siwon smiled and they both went back.

“Now, for the rules.” They sat down on big bed and looked at each other. Siwon’s expression became serious all of the sudden and Yoongi gulped. “We are awake, when the sun is down, so it depends on which time of the year it is. We won’t burn or something like that if we go into the sunlight, but it’s not very pleasant and our strength resembles the one of a human. If you need to go out in broad daylight, always wear sunglasses and don’t ever leave this mansion alone.” Yoongi nodded and made mental notes as Siwon spoke. “As you probably know by now, it’s not a nice feeling to be thirsty, especially when you’re a newborn like you are at the moment. But you also can become very dangerous if it’s really bad. Luhan and Sehun drink from me while Jungkook drinks from Taehyung. Taehyung and I get our blood from a hospital in the nearest town from here. You will be drinking from me, understand? If you’re hungry, don’t hesitate to tell me and I will feed you. And remember to never go out if you’re not full. I don’t want you to become a murderer, okay? Don’t worry about Leeteuk, he smells like a vampire by now, but there are still other humans out there.” Siwon took Yoongi’s hands and held them tight in his own. “Promise me, that you will always come to me, when you’re hungry and only stop drinking when you’re full.”

Yoongi saw Siwon straight in the eyes and nodded. “I promise you. I will always come to you.”

A small smiled returned onto Siwon’s face and he slowly released the younger’s hands. “You should take a shower and then find something to wear.” Siwon got up and stroked Yoongi’s head briefly.

But before he could turn away and go, Yoongi caught his wrist and apologized automatically. “I just want to know, what I should call you. You always say, that we are your children…”

Siwon laughed a bit. “You can call me whatever you want. Siwon, hyung, umma, appa. Whatever sounds good to you.”

“I’d like to call you Siwon.” Yoongi said and smiled at the sound of that. “See you, Siwon.”

The tall man smiled once more and kissed Yoongi’s cheek before finally leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. Thank you for reading. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weeks after Yoongi starts his new life as a vampire, he finds himself in a place he hadn't really expacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys *smiles really awkwardly*  
> It's been quite a while since my last update on here, I was really busy with school, family and I just couldn't really write any fanfics. Like at all. I maybe wrote like two or three little fics in German and only one is uploaded on another website, but other than that, nothing.  
> BUT before I could start thinking about just stop this FF for good and leave it undone, BTS saved me. They just released the jap. version of BS&T and since this song really inspired this story, I had new energy through the new version of the song.  
> I don't really know yet if I can start to post more again, but if I find the time and the energy and so on, I will defenitly add more chapters. But for now I just hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and yeah... *smiles* finally some smut *_*

A few nights passed and Yoongi got used to his new life step by step. He found out that Siwon’s father had been a priest who always had helped those in need and that the older Choi had been the reason why Siwon had turned his three “children”. He became friends with the other vampires really quickly and was feeling like he was a part of this family. But he kind of missed his old friends. He didn’t have many friends, but he was wondering if Namjoon or Hoseok noticed that he was gone.

 

One night, it had already been several weeks since he had been turned into a vampire, he wandered around the mansion. He didn’t have a real plan where he was going. He just knew, that Jungkook and Taehyung had left the building earlier because they had a date. Leeteuk had left the house as well in the early evening, so only Yoongi, Siwon, Sehun and Luhan were in the mansion this night.

 

Yoongi actually thought about going to the music room where he had spotted the most beautiful piano he had ever seen his entire life, but then he suddenly stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. He knew who was staying in this room.

 

For a few seconds he just stood there, thought about turning around and find the beautiful piano, but before he could do so he had soft moans coming from inside the room.

 

Yoongi stepped further and pressed his ear on the door so he could hear more. The next moan definitely belonged to Siwon and he could also hear the married couple of this household. What were they doing?

 

The young vampire bit his lower lip. Maybe Siwon was just feeding the other two vampires. And just the thought of the two slim boys pressing against the tall man, blood staining his pale skin, made Yoongi’s throat dry and he had to gulp. Maybe he should leave and not disturb them, but he had promised that he would come to his creator when he was hungry.

 

Carefully, he opened the door just a small crack and tried to spot the three man though the small opening. And he eventually did. What he saw was something he had only dreamed about when he still had been a teenager, but without the vampire stuff.

 

Siwon was sitting on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. He had his eyes closed and on each of his sides he had Sehun and Luhan. They were both drinking from his neck and seemed to enjoy it. Yoongi’s gaze trailed down a little and opened his mouth in surprise. All three men on the bed were naked and Siwon was stroking the other men’s hard members.

 

 _I shouldn’t be watching… but why can’t I just stop?_ Yoongi thought to himself and felt his pants getting tighter in the crotch area. He gulped again and felt his throat becoming even drier. Maybe he shouldn’t be watching...

 

“Yoongi, why are you just standing there? Come in.” He heard Siwon’s voice coming out of the bedroom just when he was about to turn his face away. He fumbled around with his shirt for a bit, thinking about if this would be a good idea. He didn’t want to be weird because he watched them in such an intense and private moment.

 

With his heart feeling heavy and his throat dry as the desert, he finally opened the door completely and awkwardly covered his crotch with his hands as he entered the room.

 

Sehun and Luhan had stopped drinking and were looking at the younger man. Siwon also had his eyes open by now and was also looking at Yoongi. At first the later was feeling unconfutable, but then he saw a warm smile forming on the eldest face.

 

“It’s okay.” Siwon said calmly and had actually stopped pleasing the other two vampires on the bed. “I told you to come to me if you were hungry. I’m proud that you held your promise.” Yoongi was smiling shyly and Siwon chuckled at that. He held out a hand and licked his lips. “Come here. These two have been drinking quite a lot today, but there’s still a lot left for you.”

 

Yoongi hesitated for a bit before he nodded and came closer to the bed. Before actually noticing it, he took of his clothes and crawled on the bed as the other men made room for him. Sehun and Luhan actually moved towards the other end of the bed and started kissing each other. Yoongi couldn’t help but to stare at the pretty males before he eventually looked at Siwon.

 

The tall man smiled at him. “You can touch me if you want to and I can also help you with this as well.” He offered with a small smile.

 

But instead of answering with words, Yoongi started kissing him and soon after that they were making out quite violently as the younger man pressed Siwon down on the bed. He had never been with a man, let alone a woman, and he was nervous as fuck, but he couldn’t help but to swallow down his nervousness. He really wanted Siwon and he wanted him very badly.

 

Siwon didn’t seem to mind as he replied the kiss and actually moaned into the younger man’s mouth as Yoongi was touching him everywhere. They parted the kiss a few minutes later and starred at each other only for a short moment before the smaller man started attacking his creators neck, kissing and bruising the already healed skin. He licked away the blood that was still on there and then he was finally biting into the soft skin.

 

They both groaned out and Siwon spread his legs so the younger could kneel between them. Yoongi could feel Siwon’s hard member pressing against his own erection and started grinding down on the other man crotch. That made them both moan loudly.

 

After a little while Yoongi could hear Siwon whimpering in his ear. “Please, fuck me. I can’t take it anymore. You don’t have to gently. Just, push it in me.” That was enough for him. He let go of the already abused neck and licked his red lips.

 

Then he smiled and without a warning he turned Siwon around so the older one was laying on his stomach. The elder just groaned slightly and pushed himself up a little so he was on his hands and knees, his ass up in the air. “Please, Yoongi. Put it inside.”

 

That was the finally thing Yoongi needed and he pushed his member inside Siwon tight hole. A small scream left Siwon’s lips while Yoongi had a lot of trouble to not just come directly. He had never felt something this good in his entire life. It was just like paradise.

 

“Move, please… I’m going insane if you don’t…” And with that Yoongi started to move. It was a bit awkward at first and he just did what was feeling good to him, but he knew that it could feel better.

 

Siwon eventually started moving as well which was helping Yoongi a lot to set pace that was good for the both of them.

 

“You feel so good.” Yoongi moaned and started kissing every little bit of Siwon’s skin that he could reach since he wasn’t exactly tall.

 

It only took another little while when he felt a well-known feeling. He had often masturbated when he had been younger, but this feeling was more intense and felt thousand times better.

 

“I’m close.” He groaned and moved a lot faster. It made the older man scream in pleasure and he suddenly became tighter around him.

 

“Touch me. I’m coming too.” Siwon moaned and Yoongi did what he was asked for. He gripped the other man’s member and started stroking him until he heard Siwon screaming again. His hand suddenly was covered in something wet and slippery while the tightness clenched around his throbbing member.

 

“Ah- Siwon… I’m…” But before he could say more, he was already releasing into the older man’s insides, a load and identifying noise coming out of his mouth. They both collapsed onto the bed after Yoongi had rode out his orgasm and the younger rolled himself of Siwon. They were looking at each other for a second before they were sharing a last and sweeter kiss.

 

“It was your first time, am I right?” Siwon then asked as they both had calmed down a little bit. Yoongi looked away and swallowed a little bit. He only looked at Siwon when the said man chuckled a little bit. “It’s okay. Everyone had their first time at some point. And you were really good. I bet you can get way better with a little bit of practice.”

 

Yoongi opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly he saw how Luhan placed himself onto Siwon’s back, without doing anything dirty. He just laid there and looked happy.

 

“Hyung, how are you always so sexy? Sehun made me watch you and I nearly came from just watching.” Luhan talked like it was the most normal thing and soon Sehun joined them on the head side of the bed.

 

“I just know, that you like watching others getting fucked.” Sehun chuckled and was getting an embarrassed glance from his husband. “What? It’s not like it’s a secret. And we all know that you want to fuck Siwon-hyung but you’re too afraid.”

 

“I’m not.” Luhan’s voice went up as he looked at his husband and climbed of the eldest back.

 

Yoongi couldn’t help, but to also chuckle a little bit. He had to admit that his whole situation was a little fucked up, but it was not like his old life had been normal. And he actually started liking his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment and a kudos if you haven't yet.  
> Hopefully, until next time. See you~


End file.
